


The Spies in Love

by Narok96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narok96/pseuds/Narok96
Summary: The avengers where back together. They were still tension between team cap and team iron. But one thing they both agreed on, Natasha and Bucky belong together.





	The Spies in Love

**Author's Note:**

> These Character doesn't belong to me. Enjoy the story.

It was a Sunday night, that means many of the avengers were out enjoying their night. Their wasn't much going on in this city, so they weren't worried about people recognizing them. He wasn't someone, who liked to go out a lot. He didn't like crowd, so he avoided many times to go in the city. 

They were still a little tension between the avengers after their big fight over the Sokovia Accord. The government had forgiven team cap with the condition, they come to some kind agreement with Sokovia Accords. Team cap had hired lawyers to discuss with what they agree or disagree in Sokovia Accords with United Nation. 

He was just glad that Tony let him stay in the avenger compound. Tony appeared to have no hard feelings against him.He still felt guilty for murdering his parents, but Tony told him many time, he didn't blame him, he blamed Hydra. Tony seemed to want, to be friend with him. 

T'Challa had gone to the International Court of Justice with his case to show the countries,that he was brainwashed to be the winter Soldier.He killed all those people under the orders of Hydra.He was glad that the government had decided not to persecute them.

He liked to have to Avenger compound to himself, without nobody around. He liked the silence. The avengers were sometimes to much for him. When Bucky was alone, he always enjoy his time watching classic movies. He was watching "toy story" alone without no one spoiling anything about the movie.

In the middle of the movie, he heard someone knock on the door and followed by a voice"It's Natasha " He didn't notice, that Natasha was in the Avenger compound. He felt that, she was avoiding and her blame her.

"I am coming "Bucky said as he turn the television off and got up to open the door. He was dressed and thank God he cleaned the room. Natalia didn't need to know how messy ,he still was. 

When he open the door,he saw that was wearing Natalia baggy sweater and a sweaty pants. He wasn't used to this Natalia, relaxed.Many times the memories of him training Natalia will come back. She was one of these only's good memories, when he was working with the Soviet- Uni. She was the only, who made him feel human and not like weapon for Soviet-uni. 

"Am I interrupting " Natasha asked as she was avoiding eye contact with him. He noticed , she felt a little insecure.

"No, come in "He said as Natasha passed next to him to go sitting on his bed. He never could figure out what exactly was in Natasha's mind.  
"I am sorry, for avoiding you. James "Natasha said first time making eye contact with him.

"I can't blame you. I tried to kill you, many times when I was winter soldier. " Bucky answered as he sat next to Natasha.He was right, Natasha was avoiding him.

"You weren't yourself, Barnes " 

"I missed you, Natalia "He blurted. He knows he shouldn't have that. Natasha must have moved on. It had been years.

"I am sorry, you would have probably moved on, Natasha" Bucky said after ,Natasha said nothing. 

"I didn't, you are always in my memories James. "Natasha sound nervous. She was playing with her finger.

"Is it wrong, if I kiss you right know " Bucky asked shyly. He was supposed to be this broody cold old man. Natasha made him, feel like a teenager ,who just fall in love again.

Before he could react, he felt her lips touching him. He missed this lips. He kissed her back as they both passion between them.

 

In the morning Natasha found herself sleeping naked in a bed that wasn't hers. She looked around to see who was holding her, it was James.She slowly began to remember how, she got in Barnes' room.Last night, she went to James, with the intention to welcome him in the avengers team. They were supposed to have small friendly talk, like co- workers ,but their feeling for each other was stronger.

She remember how, they went from talking to kissing each other. After their kiss Natasha couldn't deny the lust, she felt inside to make this man hers. She hadn't felt that sort of passion for a long time.

Bucky 's hand was wrapped around her naked body. She couldn't deny, she had missed woken up with James by her side.But still their was a voice inside her head , telling that she was bad news for him.She belongs in his past not his presents. James wasn't himself when he was with her, he was just a weapon for Soviet organisation. Her being close to Bucky, wasn't helping him forget his past.

"What on your mind, Natalia" Of course James had woken up. He was always on sensing what was going in her mind. He must had felt that, she had woken up. James had always been great at senses his surrounded.

"We shouldn't have done this,James "Natasha said as she turned around to face her ex lover.

"What ,make loves to each other. I know, it had been a long times since we were together. But my feelings for you has never disappeared"James said as he looked at her with a smile, she rarely see this smile on his face.

"Our relationship was built on a lie, James. You where brainwashed on being a soviet agent. You didn't know who you really were that time " Natasha argued. Her doubt in his love was growing again. When they were together, Bucky didn't know much where he came from.

"Nat, they brainwashed me to become an Soviet and Hydra agent, but they could bever force me to love you. In fact they were against our relationship, because you made me feel human again "Bucky said , he wasn't someone who was very emotional.Tony describe him, as an broody old man. But with Natasha, he could not hide, his emotions.

"You are not going give up on us are you, Barnes " Natasha said which Bucky answered with a long passionate kiss between them.

But their kissed was broken by someone knocking on the door. They both stay quiet, they weren't ready to deal with one of the avenger, so early in the morning. Living with the avenger compound meant, you don't have the privacy, you want to have. That's why Natasha sometimes went to stay in the apartment, were Steve used to live.

"I know you are in their, Tony "It was Tony of course. The one thing that came in Natasha mind was , she needs to hide. Tony can't found out , she was sleeping with Steve best friend. Tony didn't trust her and she didn't need no interrogation on, why she was sleeping with his ex lover's best friend . So she decided to get herself and look somewhere to hide.

"What Tony "Bucky said as he got out of the bed to get dressed.

"Have you seen Natasha, she was supposed to drive Peter today to school "Tony said at the end of the door.

"Oh shit" Natasha muttered. She didn't how she always forget Peter. It was third she forget to drive Peter to school. Some people may think, it was on propose, she wasn't to the idea of spider-man being a kid. Peter thought, they didn't know, he was spider-man. They all decided to go with the flow, that he was Tony's intern.

"I haven't seen her maybe, She went on a mission "Bucky said as, he saw Natasha giving him the thumbs up. He still had his spy game on.

"Friday, told me Natasha was last seen entering your room"Tony answered, making Bucky hate modern technology more.

That made Bucky asked Natasha for help, because he didn't know much about , the technology made by Tony. He didn't know, what's excuse he can made now. Tony knew that Natasha was last seen in his room.

Natasha decided to come out Bucky 's room. SHe knows ,Tony is not going to leave until, he confronted her. "I thought, I was supposed to drive him Wednesday" she couldn't let Tony know, she forgot again.

Tony was caught of guard by Natasha appearance, her hair was all messy, her sweater was unbuttoned and she had a baggy short , that for sure wasn't her. He decided to ignore her appearance and went back to the subject.

"You know what ,Peter asked me this morning, if you hate him " Okay that made Natasha feel really bad. She really was terrible person.

"Look, I will make it up to him"

" Promise"Tony asked, as he realized Bucky appeared behind Natasha.He couldn't ignore to be curious what is happening between Bucky and Natasha.

"Yes" Natasha said with sincerity in her voice.

"So, what going on between you two "Tony just couldn't hide his curiosity. It was clearly that the two spies had slept together. 

"It's not of your bussiness, Tony. And don't you dare tell anyone about this to anyone " Natasha said as she walked passed Tony.

"This conversation is not over "Tony said but Natasha ignore him. So he decided to go for his next target Bucky.

Bucky decided, he wasn't going to go after Natasha. He was going to give her some space. He decided to went inside his room only to be followed by Tony.

Before he could say anything. Tony beat him to it "You and I are going to have a talk buddy "

**Author's Note:**

> I accept constructive criticism (no hate). I am dyslexic and I don't have beta , so there will be grammatical error.  
> Next Chapter both Bucky will be talking to Tony about his relationship with Natasha.
> 
> I have a tumblr omiiibg you can talk to me on there to.


End file.
